


Of Love and Luthors

by fritokays



Series: Of Love and Luthors [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, I watched a princess for christmas, and katie with kids is way too cute to handle, have this thing I wrote, mentions of child abuse, so here, tw, tw abuse, tw child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: I watched 'A Princess For Christmas' and Katie was so cute with the kids that played her niece and nephew. So I started writing this AU piece about Lena retaining custody of her niece because why not? It's really cute and so fluffy. There's a little angst but the cute and fluffy sandwich it in there so you barely (I hope) feel it.





	Of Love and Luthors

Lena was typing away at her desk when the usual gust of air alerted her to National City’s hero’s arrival, “Still not an entrance,” Lena said as she laughed and looked up into blue eyes that were shining and blonde hair that was perfectly curling around an adorable puppy face.

“Right,” Kara said fumbling with her hands and Lena shook her head good naturedly while she watched on, “It’s quicker than the elevator?”

“I’m sure it is,” She mumbled and heard a gasp come from the other side of her office. She grinned when she watched the blonde in front of her turn to see what the sound was and then beam.

“Aunt Lena,” The little girl who was present in the office gasped, “You know Supergirl,” She whispered like if she spoke aloud she might break the illusion in front of her.

Kara all but melted at the sight of the little girl and walked towards her with a smile planted firmly on her lips, “Hi,” She said brightly, “Who might you be?” She asked and took on her superpose with her hands on her hips.

“Lillian Elaine Luthor,” She said proudly, “But you can call me Lanie!” She rushed out and Kara laughed softly.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Lanie,” She said with a serious tone and the little girl beamed at her. And if Kara was being honest, she was beyond adorable. With light brown ringlets hanging around her face, freckles dotting her cheeks and nose, and bright blue eyes, she was easily a beautiful child. The little girl was dressed in a sunshine yellow shirt, denim overall shorts were over it, and on her feet were the most adorable pair of Supergirl Converse Kara had ever seen.

The girl looked a little dazed and Kara watched her bright eyes find her aunt behind her, “Aunt Lena,” She squealed and Kara heard Lena let out a small laugh, “I just met Supergirl,” She said as she ran over to her aunt and wrapped her arms around Lena’s legs and looked up at her, “You’re the coolest.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Lena said with a chuckle and looked up at Kara who was smiling widely at the scene in front of her, “Would you give me a moment to speak with Supergirl?” She asked as she trailed her fingers through the girl’s hair and Lanie smiled and nodded before walking over and dropping down to her knees to continue coloring on the coffee table in the office.

Kara stepped over to Lena after a moment and looked to her questioningly, “Is she-” She trailed off when Lena nodded.

“She’s Lex’s,” She whispered softly, “Not that he played a large role in raising her. Her nanny did most of that,” Lena sighed as she glanced over at Lanie, “I’ve been trying to track her down for the past year. Ever since…” She bit her lip, “He had handed her off to a random family member and she was sort of getting bounced around and I couldn’t stand the thought,” Lena shrugged, “So, she’ll be with me for the foreseeable future,” Lena said.

“Well, for what it’s worth,” Kara started, “I think that’s pretty great,” She said with a grin and then cocked her head to the side, “There’s a robbery on the other side of town,” She said quickly and glanced back towards the girl behind her, “It was nice meeting you, Lanie!” She said happily and the girl looked up with the brightest smile on her face.

“You too, Supergirl!” She said and then watched in awe when the hero flew out of her aunt’s window, “Best day ever,” She whispered and Lena just grinned.

0~0~0

“Aunt Lena?” Lanie asked quietly that night while Lena was tucking her in for bed.

“Yes, Lanie?” She said softly and sat down on the bed next to her niece to give her her undivided attention.

“Do you think my dad still loves me?” She whispered so quietly Lena almost didn’t hear her. Lena felt her heart constrict and leaned forward to bring Lanie into a hug.

“I’m sure he does, sweetheart. Anyone would be a fool not to love you, Lanie,” She said as she held onto her niece. The girl nodded against her and pulled back from the hug a moment later.

“Thanks,” Lanie mumbled and looked up at her aunt for a moment, “It’s okay,” She shrugged, “I don’t need him. I have you.”

0~0~0

When Kara was let into Lena’s office a few days later, it was to the sight of Lena on the phone and looking at her apologetically mouthing that he wouldn’t shut up. Kara smiled and waved her off.

“Hi!” She heard and smiled as she turned and looked down at the adorable little girl she’d met as Supergirl earlier in the week, “I’m Lanie!”

“I’m Kara. It’s nice to meet you,” She said as she shook the little hand that was offered to her and smiled at the gesture that was just so “Luthor” and proper to her.

“Do you want to color with me?” Lanie asked brightly and Kara smiled and glanced over at Lena to see the woman rubbing at her forehead while she spoke rapid Spanish to the person on the other end of the line. She figured that would probably take a while.

“I’d love to!” She said and settled down on her knees in the floor beside the girl who pushed a coloring book towards her and set her box of crayons between them, “Wow, Supergirl coloring books,” Kara mumbled, “I didn’t even know they made these.”

“They make everything with Supergirl on it,” Lanie said matter of factly and Kara grinned at her before picking up a red crayon, “She’s so cool,” The girl said like she was in a daze and Kara bit her lip to hide her megawatt smile, “I wish I could fly.”

“I’m sure she’d take you if you asked,” Kara said softly and heard a throat be cleared behind her.

“No one is taking anyone flying,” Lena said with a pointed look to her best friend. Kara bit her lip and nodded in understanding.

“Right,” Kara mumbled and stood from the floor, “So I know this CEO who never seems to eat lunch,” Kara started sassily and Lena rolled her eyes but Kara could see the start of a smile on her lips, “So I figured it was my duty as a good citizen to make sure that she did eat and didn’t starve her niece,” Kara said pointedly and Lena looked down at Lanie who was giggling at the whole interaction, “I don’t think Supergirl would want her biggest fan dying of starvation, Lena,” She said with raised eyebrows and Lena sighed.

“Fine. Fine, we’ll go eat,” Lena said exasperatedly, “But you,” She pointed at Kara, “Are not allowed to have desert,” She said cheekily and Kara gasped and put a hand to her chest.

“What about me?” Lanie asked and Lena giggled and grabbed her niece’s hand.

“You, my dear, can have whatever you want.”

0~0~0

“But I don’t wanna stay with the babysitter,” Lanie protested for what felt like the hundredth time. And Lena really did hate leaving her, but she couldn’t bring her to the conference. She took in the wobbling chin and immediately felt even worse before she reached forward and tugged her niece into her lap.

“I know, Lanie, I know you don’t,” Lena said softly as she carded her fingers through the girl’s hair, “But I promise I won’t be gone for long and I don’t have to work tomorrow so we can finally go to the zoo like you’ve been asking?” Lena tried to lighten her niece’s currently broken spirit.

“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers is here to see you,” Came the voice over her intercom. Lena just reached out and hit the button on her desk to buzz her guest in. Kara walked in a moment later to a distressed Lanie and a very unhappy Lena.

“Woah, what’s got the Luthor girls all upset?” Kara asked as she stepped farther into the office and Lena stood with Lanie in her arms. Kara took in the woman’s elegant dress and felt her mouth go dry. It was knee length and a very dark green that perfectly accentuated Lena’s pale skin. It had the perfect amount of lace to make it really stand out. But Lena had never looked as gorgeous as she did right then in that dress, hair done up perfectly, face gorgeously painted, and with a perfect little Luthor dressed in little blue jean shorts and a pink t-shirt on her hip.

Lena looked at her with a look that told her she had no clue before she was trying once again to cheer her niece up. Kara sneakily took her phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture of the two of them. Lena stood there holding Lanie with her face as soft as ever while she spoke quietly. Lanie with her head laid on her aunt’s shoulder and one hand fisted in her dress.

“Lanie, sweetheart. I’ll only be gone for a few hours,” Kara finally remembered that Lena had a conference and figured the girl was upset that she was leaving her, “And I’m sure you’ll have plenty of fun with Sierra,” She said as she rocked the girl softly.

“But,” The girl stopped and shook her head.

“Tell me, darling,” Lena whispered softly and Kara watched on in wonder. If only everyone could see Lena for the amazing woman she truly was.

“Daddy left me with a babysitter and he didn’t come back,” Kara felt her own heart break and knew that Lena’s had just shattered. She stepped forward quickly when she saw Lena’s face fall and placed a reassuring hand at her back, “You promise you’ll come back?”

Lena’s face was so full of emotion and Kara could tell she was ready to call then entire thing off. She cut Lena off just as she was about to do just that, “Why don’t we call the babysitter, tell her we don’t need her, and you can come with me and we’ll play games until Aunt Lena is finished with her conference?” Kara said quickly. Lanie’s frown suddenly became a hesitant grin and she pulled back to look up at her aunt in question. Lena looked at Kara in shock and raised her eyebrows in a clear question, “I have the night off,” She said pointedly and the brunette looked between two sets of eager eyes before she gave a small nod.

“Would that be okay with you, darling?” She asked and Lanie nodded enthusiastically. She’d grown to love Kara over the few weeks that she’d been staying with her aunt. The blonde was around a lot.

“Yes, please!”

0~0~0

“Miss Kara?” Lanie asked softly as she placed her letters down on the Scrabble board to start their game. Kara took her gaze from the board and let her eyes land on the little girl across from her.

“Yes?” She asked after Lanie didn’t continue.

“Is my dad a bad man?” She asked quietly and didn’t lift her gaze from her tiles as she slowly placed them down to create her word. Kara was silent for a long moment before blue eyes sought her out.

“I think your dad is just a confused man,” Kara finally settled on. How do you tell a child her father is a murderer? Kara sighed, “I don’t think he really wanted to hurt anyone, sweetie,” She continued and Lanie nodded after a moment.

“I think he did,” Lanie said finally, “That’s twelve points, doubled because it’s the first word played, and plus fifty because I used all of my tiles. Seventy four,” Lanie said with a smile as she looked up at Kara.

“Amalgam,” Kara said after a moment, “You said you hadn’t played before!” The blonde said playfully with a shocked tone.

“I haven’t. But Mia used to play on her phone some times,” Kara had been informed that at one point Lanie had ended up with a cousin who just left her with a teenaged baby sitter at all times. Lanie had grown attached to the girl until the Luthor in charge had noticed and shipped her off to the next family member.

“Hmm,” Kara said as she wrote down the score and then moved her own tiles around and played her word, “Lanie?” Kara asked softly and the girl looked up at her, “I’m really glad you’re staying with your Aunt Lena.”

“Me too,” The girl said with a toothy grin, “She’s the best,” Lanie continued, “She doesn’t ignore me like daddy did and she’s not mean to me like the rest of them were,” She continued, oblivious to Kara’s gasp at what the girl had just admitted, “And she always lets me have dinner, even if I mess something up.”

Kara was silent for a few turns but Lanie didn’t seem to notice as she racked up points and created a sizable gap between their two scores, “Lanie?” She asked again and the girl nodded as she drew her new tiles after playing a word, “What do you mean she always lets you have dinner?”

“Sometimes, if you’re bad, you don’t get to have dinner. You just have to go to sleep,” Lanie shrugged, “But Aunt Lena never says that I can’t have dinner.”

“Oh,” Kara played her word. Trying to work out how she should continue the conversation without the girl noticing that she was asking so many questions, “Who taught you that rule?” She finally asked and Lanie shuffled her letters around.

“Great Uncle Lucas,” Lanie replied calmly, “Can I have ice cream?” She asked and Kara grinned at her.

“How about we eat dinner first? And then, yes, you can have ice cream.”

0~0~0

Kara: Don’t knock. Door’s open.

Lena grinned at the text she got from her best friend as she made her way up in the elevator. She stepped out on Kara’s floor and made her way to her door. She tried the knob and, just like she’d said, it was unlocked. Lena let herself in to find Kara leaned up against the arm rest of the couch with her legs along the length of it and Lanie asleep on top of her chest.

She made her way to the two of them and Kara stood up. Lena held her hands out for the child currently being cradled against her best friend and Kara shook her head, “Can we talk for a minute?” She asked softly and Lena furrowed her eyebrows but nodded anyway, “I’ll be right back,” Kara whispered before disappearing down the hallway and coming back without the child.

“Did she break something?” Lena asked with wide eyes. She couldn’t figure out Kara’s sudden weird behavior. The blonde shook her head and stepped into her kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She held one out to Lena but the brunette just shook her head as she stared at Kara, “Kara, what’s going on?”

“Lena,” Kara said softly and blue eyes met green, “How much do you know about her time between Lex and you?”

Lena stared at her for a moment before her eyes found the counter top, “Not a lot. I try not to pry too much and she doesn’t really volunteer the information out to me,” Lena whispered and Kara nodded. The brunette looked up then, “Why?” She asked suddenly, “Did she say something?”

Kara nodded slowly, “A lot of somethings actually,” Lena looked at her curiously with piercing eyes and Kara motioned to a barstool at her counter. Lena looked to the side at it before taking the seat, “For one, she loves you so much,” Kara started and Lena grinned softly and her eyes softened some, “And, before I begin, if you ever need me to again, I will gladly take her for the night. She’s perfect,” Kara said genuinely and Lena smiled and thanked her quietly, “You have an Uncle Lucas?”

“Yes. Somewhere down the line on Lionel’s side,” Lena gave a nod, “I try not to stay in contact with any of the Luthors. They never really liked me and I never really cared,” Lena said quietly, “Why?”

“Well,” Kara said and looked down at the water bottle she was fidgeting with in her hands, “Lanie said something about you never denying her dinner, even when she was bad,” Kara said quietly and she looked up to see shining green eyes, “And I asked her who’d taught her that rule and she said Great Uncle Lucas had,” Kara said.

“God, I thought Lillian was the only one cruel enough to do that to a child,” Lena spat in disgust and Kara bit her lip, “There’s more?” Kara nodded, “Go ahead. I need to hear it.”

“Cousin Linda?” Kara started and Lena gave a small nod, “Told Lanie that she was stupid and that she would never amount to anything. That she would never do anything with her life,” Lena seethed but nodded for Kara to go on, “Aunt Laura?” She asked and Lena gave another terse nod, “Lanie dropped a glass once and it shattered,” Kara said quietly and Lena looked at her, willing her to go on, “And Laura broke two of her fingers for it.”

Lena looked down at the counter for a moment and was completely silent before Kara saw tears falling onto her counter top and heard muffled cries coming from the woman. She was around the counter in a moment and had the brunette gathered into her arms as she cried against her, “She’s just a baby,” Lena said softly as she clung to her best friend, “She’s just a baby, Kara.”

Kara nodded and trailed her fingers through Lena’s hair soothingly as she hugged her as tightly as she dared, “She is,” Kara agreed, “And she’s so sweet and so pure and, Rao, Lena. I love her so much and how could someone do that to her?”

Lena cried harder at the confession Kara had made. A woman who’d known her niece for not even a whole month loved her and yet her family members had been so cruel to her and couldn’t even begin to love her. She cried quietly for a few moments before mumbling against Kara’s shoulder, “Is there more?” She asked. Kara’s sudden stiffness answered her question, “Please, tell me.”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to hear all of this right now.”

“You had to hear all of it. Coming out of her mouth. How did you stand it?” Lena asked softly.

“I didn’t,” Kara confessed, “Once she started sharing, they came sort of sporadically. One over a game of Scrabble that she completely beat me at,” Lena smiled softly, “Another over her bowl of mac and cheese that she asked me for after telling me that you said cheese in powder form was terrible for her.”

“It is,” Lena mumbled and shook her head softly.

“Another as I was holding her up so she could choose which ice cream she wanted out of the freezer and another while we were watching TV and eating the ice cream,” Kara continued, “She insisted on staying up to see you when you got here and talked until she fell asleep. I think the only thing that kept me from completely falling apart in front of her was the fact that she doesn’t seem to know that she was abused. I don’t think she understands it all.”

Lena nodded after a moment and pulled back to swipe under her eyes with her finger tips, “Okay,” Lena said, “I’m ready,” She told Kara with a small nod.

“Someone named Evelyn?” Kara questioned and Lena nodded after a moment, “Once left her home alone for three days,” Lena swallowed hard and nodded, “Chester? He would lock her in a closet if she did anything even remotely wrong or didn’t do something that he asked of her quickly enough.”

“Well that explains the reason she’s absolutely terrified of the dark,” Lena mumbled grimly and Kara squeezed the hands she was currently holding in her own.

“Should I go turn a light on in there?” Kara asked as she turned her head towards her bedroom and looked over her glasses to use her x-ray vision and check in on the girl.

“Is the door closed?” Lena asked and Kara shook her head, “Then she’ll be fine,” She said softly, “How many more?”

“Two,” Kara said softly and Lena nodded and made a hand motion to tell her to continue, “Regina forced her to stand out in the cold one night until the girl was blue because she had an accident while she was sleeping,” Kara said quietly and Lena’s tears continued to fall down her cheeks, “And I’m not completely sure what to make of the last one,” Kara mumbled and Lena looked up at her in question, “She told me about how she used to get sick a lot while she was with Whitney,” Kara whispered, “She said the woman was really sweet but she stayed sick while she was with her. That she’d never really been sick before and hasn’t really been sick since. But she was sick nearly the entire time she was there with her.”

Lena suddenly felt sick herself and Kara watched her go pale. She grabbed the bottle of water she had previously offered the CEO and opened it before holding it out to her. Lena took it with shaking hands and took a small drink of it as she breathed deeply, “I hate them,” She whispered brokenly and Kara nodded and thumbed away the woman’s tears, “I hate them all.”

“I know, Lena. I know,” Kara said as she rubbed her thumb over the woman’s cheekbone softly, “Don’t worry,” Kara whispered and Lena looked at her curiously, “Supergirl has connections,” Kara finally said and Lena stared at her for a moment and looked like she might deny the woman’s help before a steely look settled on her face and she just nodded.

Lena stood after a moment and slowly made her way down the hallway. She hadn’t realized she’d been holding the hero’s hand until the woman followed after her and she felt a small squeeze. She stopped in the doorway of Kara’s room and looked at her sleeping niece, “I should get her home,” Lena whispered and Kara squeezed her hand again.

“You can stay,” She said softly, “She’s sleeping, you’re clearly exhausted, I have extra pajamas,” Kara said and Lena opened her mouth to protest, “Can you honestly tell me that you want to wake her up and take her home?”

“I suppose not,” Lena finally said, “Are you sure?” She asked and Kara nodded before stepping into the room. She came back with a few articles of clothing and pointed towards her bathroom. Lena disappeared into it and Kara made her way back to her living room.

Lena reappeared a moment later dressed in pajama shorts and old college sweatshirt of Kara’s, “Do you need anything else?” Kara asked and Lena shook her head as she fidgeted with the ends of her sleeves, “Then go get some rest,” Kara said with a nod towards her room.

“We can’t take your bed, Kara,” Lena protested and Kara shook her head.

“Please go snuggle with your niece, Lena. I’ll be fine,” Kara whispered as she stepped towards the brunette. Green eyes looked up into her own before Lena was leaning up and wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulders. Her face was buried in Kara’s neck and the hero’s hands came around her back to hold her close.

“Thank you.”

0~0~0

Kara woke to sunlight and the feeling of a tiny body climbing on top of her. She stretched and opened her eyes to see Lanie sitting on her stomach, “Well, good morning,” Kara said with a laugh and Lanie giggled, “Where’s Aunt Lena?”

“Sleeping,” Lanie answered, “Can I have ice cream for breakfast?”

“I don’t think Aunt Lena would like that very much,” Kara said softly as she reached up and bopped the girl on the nose with her pointer finger, “How about pancakes?”

“Okay!” Kara giggled in response and stood with Lanie in her arms and settled her on her hip, “Can they be chocolate chip pancakes?” She asked with a pout and a smile and Kara melted on the spot. Was she sure this kid wasn’t related to her instead?

“Of course,” Kara said as she made her way into the kitchen. She made no move to put the girl down and Lanie made no move to get down so she just held her while she grabbed what she needed and turned the stove on, “How’d you sleep?”

“Fine,” The girl said and Kara could tell she wasn’t fully awake yet by the way her head was laying down on her shoulder, “You should have slept with us so it was like a sleepover,” Lanie commented quietly and Kara smiled softly, “I’m sure Aunt Lena would have snuggled with us both,” She said innocently but Kara had to bite her lip to keep from smiling at the image of a soft, sleepy Lena snuggling with her, “She’s the best snuggler.”

“Is that so?” Kara asked softly as she flipped the first pancake out onto a plate. She felt Lanie nod against her, “What makes her the best snuggler?”

“She’s always really warm,” Lanie started her list, “And she doesn’t snore or anything,” She added which cause Kara to breathe out a small laugh, “Plus she hardly moves while she sleeps so I can just like, climb on her in my sleep,” Kara did laugh then and Lanie grinned at her, “The only thing is, she has so much hair,” Lanie said with a shake of her head. Kara looked at her in question and the girl shrugged, “I wake up with it in my mouth if I ever sleep with her.”

Kara’s laugh sounded through the kitchen and Lanie giggled too. Lena emerged from the hallway with her eyebrows raised, “What’s so funny?” She asked only to receive two more laughs as Kara flipped out the fourth pancake onto the stack, “Fine, don’t tell me,” She directed towards her niece, “I’ll just make sure I eat all of the pancakes with chocolate chips so you have to eat the plain ones,” She said playfully.

Lanie scrunched her face up before Kara just laughed, “Apparently, you’re a really good snuggler,” She supplied and Lena blushed and ran a hand through her hair, “But you also have a lot of hair and Lanie doesn’t really have room for it in her diet,” She continued and Lanie giggled while Lena looked at her niece in mock shock, “But, other than that, best snuggler.”

“Well, I suppose I’ll have to start sleeping with it braided,” Lena mumbled and brought a hand up to rub at her eyes. Kara found her adorable, especially so while she was still wearing her clothes.

“Yes, please,” Lanie said brightly and earned two chuckles, “Aunt Lena?” She asked softly and the brunette nodded and stepped towards them so she could take her niece from Kara. Once she was settled on Lena’s hip, she asked her question, “Can Miss Kara come to the zoo with us?” She asked softly and Lena smiled.

“You’ll have to ask Miss Kara that, sweetheart,” She said instead of answering the girl. Kara met her eyes and Lena was all smiles though to let her know that she was more than welcome.

“Miss Kara, do you wanna come to the zoo with us?” She asked excitedly and Kara was never one to deny an adorable Luthor anything.

“I’d love to.”

0~0~0

Lena and Lanie had headed back to the woman’s apartment to change before heading to the zoo. Kara had quickly cleaned up the dishes after insisting that Lena didn’t need to help her. She’d changed as well into a pair of black running shorts with white trim and an old faded college t-shirt. She threw her favorite tennis shoes on, tied her hair up, made sure her glasses were on her face, and threw the suit into her bag just in case.

They met up at the zoo, Kara actually driving so she would have somewhere to change if the need arose. She heard the sounds of little feet running towards her long before a small body collided with her legs accompanied by giggles. Kara turned and lifted the still giggling Lanie into her arms, “Hi!” The girl exclaimed and Kara laughed and settled with her on her hip.

“Hey, Lanie. Where’s Aunt Lena?”

“She’s coming. She was taking too long,” Kara laughed in response and felt her face break into a larger smile as she finally took Lanie in. The girl’s hair was in two adorable braids, she had on the cutest little black romper Kara had ever seen, and on her feet were her favorite Supergirl converse, “And I had to make her change three times,” The girl said exasperatedly.

Kara giggled and stepped away from her car to see if she could see Lena, “Why is that?” She asked.

“She kept putting on work clothes. It’s not a work day. It’s a play day,” Lanie said with a nod and Kara nodded in agreement, “So I picked for her since she couldn’t seem to do it.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows and looked up to see Lena. Her heart skipped a beat as soon as her gaze landed on the CEO. She was dressed in a pair of black denim shorts, a bright pink tank top, and a pair of tennis shoes Kara was sure had probably never been worn before now. She smiled as she approached them and poked her niece’s stomach, “I told you to wait for me.”

“But, Aunt Lena, the zoo!” The girl said dramatically and Kara bit her lip.

“Yeah, Aunt Lena, the zoo!” Kara imitated with a pout and Lanie laughed at her while Lena shook her head.

“Well then, my impatient children, shall we?”

0~0~0

Lanie babbled excitedly the entire time they were walking towards the entrance, buying tickets, and finally entering the zoo. She suddenly got quiet and both women looked down to see her eyes wide and her face taking everything in all at once, “Where to first, Lanie?” Lena asked as she squeezed her niece’s hand. The girl had insisted that she stand between them so she could hold both of their hands.

Blue eyes looked around excitedly before spotting a map and tugging the two towards it. She tilted her head back and squinted as she looked at it before Kara was lifting her from behind so she could read it more easily. She thanked the woman quietly as she studied the map.

Lena met Kara’s eyes and the blonde just shot a grin her way as she maneuvered so Lanie was sort of sitting in her arms with her legs dangling over them. She finally pointed, “Mammals!” She declared and Kara nodded and sat the girl back to her feet. She retook her place between them and they made their way towards the exhibit.

0~0~0

“Aunt Lena,” The girl whispered in awe some time later. Lena looked down at the girl at her side to see her watching the animals closely, “Look at the lions,” She said happily, “They’re my favorite.”

Kara snorted and Lena glanced towards her with an eyebrow raised, “It would be an animal that starts with the letter L,” She said with a pointed look and Lena rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face.

“Can we see the reptiles now?” The girl asked as they left the mammal exhibit after seeing everything. Lena suddenly looked a little pale and Kara furrowed her eyebrows at her.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather see the aviary exhibit?” She asked softly and the girl shook her head.

“The reptiles are next anyway,” Lanie pointed out as she gestured towards the exhibit not too far from them now, “Plus, snakes are super cool,” The girl said.

Kara watched Lena swallow nervously and finally smirked in understanding, “Why don’t we go see the reptiles while Aunt Lena finds something for lunch and then we’ll meet up?” Kara asked and Lena sighed in relief and looked towards the blonde in thanks. Lanie nodded after a moment.

“Okay!” She said and let go of Lena’s hand, “I want ice cream,” The girl said sweetly.

Lena laughed, “We’ll see,” She said and ran a hand across Kara’s lower back in thanks as she walked away.

Kara shivered momentarily before bending and scooping up Lanie who laughed loudly, “Let’s go see some lizards, kid!”

0~0~0

“Miss Kara?” Lanie asked later while they were stood side by side looking at salamanders.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Kara answered softly.

“How long do you think Aunt Lena will keep me before I get moved again?” She asked quietly while she watched one of the small reptiles climb around. Kara looked down at the top of her head then and felt her heart breaking. She bent and picked the girl up before settling her on her hip, thankful that no one was really near them so she could have this conversation in private.

“Sweetheart,” Kara said softly and Lanie met her gaze, “You’re done being moved. Aunt Lena wants you forever, Lanie,” She whispered as she subconsciously bounced the girl gently, “She loves you so much.”

“Really?” Lanie asked after a moment and Kara nodded, “I wanna keep her too,” Lanie whispered and Kara let out a watery laugh and willed her tears away, “You’re sure I don’t have to find another family member to live with?” The girl asked hesitantly and Kara nodded as she impulsively pressed a kiss to the girl’s cheek.

“I’m sure, sweetheart,” She said softly, “Are you done with the reptiles? We’ll go find Aunt Lena and have lunch,” She suggested and the girl nodded and laid her head down on Kara’s shoulder. The blonde smiled and pressed another kiss to the girl’s hair before carrying her out of the reptile house and towards the little zoo restaurant they’d seen earlier.

She spotted Lena with her back to them just in front of the building and stepped up beside her. Lena turned towards them and looked to Kara in question once she saw that Lanie was being carried and how she was snuggled into Kara. The blonde shook her head and mouthed ‘later’ before Lena just nodded.

“So,” Lena said, “It looks like we’ve got a choice between Salamander salads,” Lanie giggled softly, “Cheetah shaped chicken nuggets,” She continued and Kara giggled too, “Peacock pizza, and Buffalo burgers.”

0~0~0

Kara smiled at the two Luthors. It was getting late and Lanie was getting tired. She was currently nestled in Lena’s arms while they watched a seal playing. She sneakily took a photo of them, the fifth one of the day, before putting her phone back in her pocket.

They watched the seal with its trainer for a while before Kara looked over to see Lanie sound asleep. She got Lena’s attention and the CEO’s soft smile made her heart bloom. They stood and made their way towards the front of the zoo, “Wait,” Kara said just before they left, “I forgot something. I’ll be right back,” She said before leaving a confused Lena.

She came back moments later with a gift bag in her hand and grinned before motioning towards the gate. They exited and made their way to Lena’s car where she securely fastened her niece into her car seat. Kara sheepishly handed the woman the bag and Lena raised an eyebrow before opening it and grinning as she pulled out a stuffed lion. She settled the stuffed animal in her niece’s lap before quietly closing the door and stepping towards the back of the car with Kara.

“What happened earlier?” She asked softly and Kara reached for one of her hands. She squeezed gently and Lena sighed.

“She asked me how long you planned on keeping her before sending her off to someone else,” Kara finally responded and Lena’s eyes snapped upwards to Kara’s own, “I told her that you weren’t sending her anywhere. That you wanted her forever,” She continued and Lena nodded and bit her lip as she glanced back towards her niece who was still sound asleep in her car, “She said she wanted to keep you too.”

Lena laughed softly before leaning forward into Kara and wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist. Kara sighed and brought her arms up around Lena’s shoulders to hold her close, “Thank you,” She whispered into Kara’s shirt and the hero just rubbed her hands over Lena’s back in response, “She loves you too you know?”

“She does?” Kara asked in awe and Lena laughed and nodded before pulling back slightly to look up at Kara.

“She talks about you so much, Kara,” Lena whispered, “I think you might be her favorite person.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re her favorite, Lena,” Kara said, “She loves everything about you. She talked about you nearly the entire time we were in the reptile exhibit. The other times she was just saying how much she loved snakes,” Kara laughed out and felt Lena shiver in disgust, “Who would have guessed Lena Luthor was scared of the scaly things?” Kara giggled and Lena glared at her playfully before she softened.

“Thank you for that too,” Lena whispered and Kara just nodded, “I hate reptiles,” She shuddered and earned another giggle, “I should probably get her home,” She continued, “I had a great time. Thank you for coming with us,” Lena said softly before leaning up on her toes and gently pressing her lips to Kara’s cheek. She lingered for a moment before sinking back down onto her heels.

Kara blushed, “I had so much fun,” Kara whispered and pressed her own lips to Lena’s forehead.

0~0~0

Lena got Lanie up to her apartment, got her changed into her pajamas, and laid her down before the girl stirred. She blinked sleepily and smiled when she saw her aunt, “Thank you, Aunt Lena,” The girl said sleepily and Lena smiled softly and kissed the girl’s forehead.

“You’re welcome, Lanie. I love you so much, darling,” She said before something crossed her mind, “Hey, sweetheart, will you listen to me for a moment?” She asked and the girl’s sleepy eyes met her own, “I know Miss Kara already told you, but I want you to hear it from me too,” She said, “I want you forever. I’m not sending you off again. You have a home here with me for as long as you want it, darling. Okay?” She asked gently and Lanie nodded and smiled sleepily.

“I love you too, Aunt Lena. To the moon and back,” She whispered and rolled over onto the stuffed animal Kara had bought, “What’s this?” She asked as she picked it up and then grinned when she saw it.

“It’s from Miss Kara,” Lena whispered as she trailed her fingers through Lanie’s hair, “Good night.”

“Night,” The girl said and was asleep within minutes. Lena flipped on her Supergirl night light, turned out the bedroom light, and pulled the door almost closed before heading down the hallway to her own bedroom.

Her phone beeped as she was getting in the shower and she smiled as she saw Kara’s name pop up on her phone.

Kara: I thought you should see these because they’re way too cute for just me to enjoy.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows before five photos were received. The first was of Lanie grinning widely while a giraffe ate a carrot out of her hand. The second was of Lena’s face of shock and disgust and laughter as the giraffe also ate a carrot out of her own hand. The third was of Lena holding Lanie’s hand while she squatted next to the girl and pointed out one of the lions. The fourth was of Lena laughing at something Lanie had evidently said while the girl smirked proudly. And the fifth was the one she had taken while they watched the seals just before the girl fell asleep on her.

Lena’s smile stretched across her face and she saved each picture before responding to her best friend.

Lena: Thank you so much. I don’t know what I’d do without you.

Kara: Ditto, Lena. I don’t know what I’d do without you either.

0~0~0

Lena: She hasn’t put that lion down yet.

Kara grinned at the text she received from her best friend. It’d been a week and a half since their zoo trip and she hadn’t seen her Luthor girls in that time.

Kara: She’s so stinkin’ cute, Lena.

She then spammed Lena with heart eyes emojis.

Lena: miss kara come see me

Kara laughed and then saw another text come in.

Lena: Your favorite “stinkin’ cute” five year old requests your presence.

Kara smiled softly and looked around her office. She shrugged before speed typing the last of her article before sending it to Snapper. She then left for her lunch break and made her way to L-Corp.

“Miss Kara!” Was exclaimed as she stepped into Lena’s office. The woman looked up and smiled at the sight of Kara scooping an excited Lanie up into her arms and then listening as she babbled to her about everything that had happened since they’d last seen one another.

She watched on with a soft smile while Kara’s own face bloomed into a smile. The CEO couldn’t help bringing out her phone and snapping a picture of the two of them. Lanie perched on Kara’s hip while one hand moved as she talked and the other held onto the paw of the lion the blonde had bought for her.

“Okay,” Lena said as she saved what she was currently working on and stood to round her desk, “What do you two want for lunch?” She asked.

Kara smirked and leaned in to whisper in Lanie’s ear, “Potstickers and pizza!” The girl exclaimed happily.

“What have you done to my niece?” Lena asked with a playful eye roll as they left the office.

0~0~0

Lanie was sat tucked into Kara’s side as they ate lunch. Lena thought it was adorable how much she loved the hero and she absolutely adored Kara for how much she undoubtedly loved Lanie. Lena watched the two of them over her glass of water as she took a drink and felt her heart bloom with love for the two before her. God, she loved her best friend. Go figure.

Kara suddenly looked towards her and smiled widely before tickling Lanie’s side. The girl’s laugh sounded as she begged Kara to stop between giggles. She finally took pity on the girl who scooted away from her playfully. Kara reached for the stuffed lion that had fallen between them and held it up menacingly.

“Noooo,” The girl said with a pout, “Not Kevin,” She said as she reached for him and Kara laughed.

“Kevin? Not another L name?” She asked as she handed it over to the girl.

“No, a K name like you,” Lanie answered with a grin before she bit into a slice of pizza. Lena watched Kara’s eyes tear up and smiled softly while the woman just reached and pulled Lanie back into her side.

0~0~0

Lena: I hate to do this.

Lena: I have to cancel today.

Lena: Something came up at work so I have to go in.

Lena: I’m so sorry. We’ll reschedule the aquarium?

Kara watched the texts come in in rapid succession and almost laughed at her best friend’s antics. Lena typed like she talked rather than in paragraphs. It was adorable.

Kara had been looking forward to time with her favorite girls today though and had the day off from her hero duties unless a fleet of aliens attacked or something like that. She sighed and then thought about Lanie.

Kara: I know a five year old who can’t be happy.

Lena: She’s pouting at me.

Kara then received a picture of the girl sitting in her car seat in the back of Lena’s car. She was looking out of the window as she pouted. Her favorite stuffed animal held tightly in her lap. Kara melted every time she saw the girl with the lion she’d gotten her.

Kara: I could take her?

She sent the text and waited for a moment before a call came in from her best friend, “Hello?”

“You really don’t have to do that, Kara. She’ll be fine,” Lena said and Kara could hear the sounds of traffic in the background.

“Please, I love the aquarium too. Plus, she’s my favorite,” She threw in and heard a small laugh from Lena. The woman was silent for a moment.

“Are you sure?” She asked quietly.

“Positive!”

She heard some shifting, “Lanie, Miss Kara wants to talk to you,” Was said and then she heard clear sounds of the phone shifting hands.

“Miss Kara,” The girl said only slightly happier than she appeared in the picture Lena had just sent her.

“Hey, Lanie-bear,” Kara cooed into the phone, “Someone seems upset,” She continued and heard Lanie sigh.

“I’m trying not to be,” Lanie mumbled, “I know Aunt Lena can’t help it, it’s not her fault,” Kara heard Lena groan softly from the front seat and could just picture the woman’s upset face at her niece’s trying to be understanding.

“That’s really sweet, Lanie. I’m sure that makes her feel better,” She said, “But, what if I take you to the aquarium while Aunt Lena works?” She asked.

“Really?” The girl asked excitedly, “You really would?” Kara’s heart broke momentarily at how excited the girl got at the thought that someone would do something for her.

“Really!” Kara said excitedly, “I’ll meet you at Aunt Lena’s office and we’ll go see some sea creatures,” She said.

“Aunt Lena, Miss Kara said she’ll take me to the aquarium,” She heard from the girl.

“That’s great, darling. Did you tell her thank you?” Came Lena’s reply.

“Oh!” She heard the phone shift again, “Thanks, Miss Kara!”

0~0~0

Kara entered Lena’s office and the woman looked up before a soft smile emerged on her lips, “Hey, where’s my favorite five year old?” Kara asked playfully as Lena stood and rounded the desk.

“She spilled her apple juice on her shirt so she’s changing in the bathroom,” Kara nodded in response and Lena looked up at her with a soft expression on her face, “Thank you so much for this,” She said genuinely and Kara smiled and nodded, “I really don’t know how to thank you for this.”

“Letting me spend time with her is enough,” Kara said and reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Lena’s ear, “She’s great,” She continued, “Like her aunt,” She said with a smirk. Lena opened her mouth to respond before the bathroom door opened and Lanie emerged and ran full speed towards Kara who scooped her up easily.

“Miss Kara!” The girl exclaimed and Kara smiled brilliantly.

“Lanie!” The woman replied in the same tone and the girl giggled in response, “Are you ready to go?” She asked and the girl squirmed for a moment so Kara sat her down and watched her walk over to where she’d clearly been coloring. She grabbed her stuffed animal and then made her way back to Kara before nodding.

Lena reached out and grabbed Kara’s hand softly and the woman’s gaze landed on shining green eyes. She squeezed gently to let Lena know she heard her loud and clear before they left the office together.

0~0~0

Kara and Lanie had a blast at the aquarium. She read each of the plaques to Kara as they went through and Kara loved her ‘teacher’ voice. They enjoyed different shows and Lanie loved the interactive areas where she could touch stingrays and other creatures. Kara took as many photos of the girl as she could and continuously sent them to Lena.

Kara: I’m going to send you so many pictures of your adorable niece that you won’t be able to get any work done.

She’d sent the text as soon as they’d entered the building and Lanie’s face had lit up.

Lena: Please do.

Was her response. Kara had lived up to her promise and Lena’s phone probably had more than twenty photos of her niece before they decided to leave. Lanie asked for ice cream and the blonde couldn’t deny her anything. She fell asleep against Kara halfway through her scoop of cookies ‘n crème.

Kara picked the girl up, picked up Lena’s usual go to order from her favorite vegan restaurant, and made her way back to L-Corp. She pushed the door to Lena’s office open to see the woman typing away on her computer.

“Hey, Lee,” She said softly and the woman looked up and watched her gently lay Lanie down on the couch before stepping towards her desk and holding the take out container towards her.

“Thank you,” She said softly as she accepted it, “And thank you for taking her.”

“I already told you there’s no thanks necessary, Lena,” Kara said with a shake of her head and Lena nodded and stood.

“It just means a lot to me that you enjoy spending time with her,” Lena whispered and Kara caught her hand and laced their fingers together, “It means a lot to both of us.”

“Well, you both mean a lot to me,” Kara whispered back and Lena’s green eyes found bright blue ones, “As cheesy as it sounds, you two light up my life, Lena,” Kara said softly and Lena blushed and her eyes found the floor while her lips fought a smile, “And I had just as much fun as she did today.”

“I’m sure,” Lena murmured as she glanced towards her niece, “You wore her out.”

“More like she wore me out, but I have alien strength which is the only reason I’m not passed out too,” Kara giggled and Lena smiled and shook her head fondly, “So, please, never hesitate to call me when you or she needs me,” Kara insisted and Lena found her eyes again.

She stared for a long minute, “Kara,” She said softly and the blonde nodded, “Can I kiss you?” She finally asked quietly and Kara’s smile bloomed across her face.

“You don’t have to ask,” She whispered before leaning towards Lena. The brunette met her halfway and connected their lips softly. They pulled back much too quickly for either of their likings and Kara laid her forehead against Lena’s, “Lena?” She asked softly and shining green orbs found her own.

“Yeah?” She answered with a small smile tugging at her lips.

“I love you,” Kara whispered and Lena’s face was one of shock, “And, yeah, I know I shouldn’t have said that. I know we’re not even dating or whatever. But I love you so much, Lena Luthor, and I couldn’t not say it anymore.”

“I love you too.”

0~0~0

Lena: About yesterday.

Kara’s heart sank. She knew that Lena’s own heart was guarded but she’d hoped that the woman loved her enough to let all of that go. At least a little until Kara could permanently help her see that she didn’t need so many walls.

Lena: I understand if you want to forget it.

Lena: I know that you love Lanie and I can’t expect you to have feelings for me just because my niece is in the picture.

Lena: No hard feelings if you just want to go back to how things were.

Kara watched Lena’s texts come in and found herself in a state of shock.

Kara: Are you in your office?

Lena: Yes.

Kara: Where’s Lanie?

Lena: She fell asleep about an hour ago.

Kara got up and sped across town towards L-Corp. She made her way upstairs and quietly opened Lena’s office door. The brunette looked up at her and bit at her lip. Kara noticed Lanie sleeping on the couch and rounded Lena’s desk to pull her up and then out onto the balcony where she closed the door so they could talk.

“Lena Luthor,” The blonde said and then sighed before just pulling the woman into her and crushing their lips together, “I _love_ you. That’s not something I want to forget. That’s not something I _can_ forget. I don’t want to go back to how things were. I want you and I want all of you. Unless you’re uncomfortable. Then, I would do whatever it is that makes you happy.”

Lena stared at her in shock as she spoke and then her face lit up at the end of her speech, “You mean it?” She asked almost in the same demeanor Lanie had when hearing something she couldn’t quite believe.

“I mean that with my entire heart, Lena. I love you _so_ much,” Kara said and cupped one of Lena’s cheeks in her hand as she rubbed her thumb back and forth along her cheek bone, “And I will spend the rest of my life making sure that you know that if I have to.”

Lena shook her head after a moment, smile firmly in place, “I love you, Kara Danvers. I just know that it’s a lot to date a Luthor. I figured I’d give you an out.”

“Never do that again. I don’t want or need an out. I just want and need you,” Kara said and kissed the woman again softly, “I believe my favorite kid just woke up,” Kara said as she turned in time for them to see Lanie rub at her eyes and then turn and see them wrapped around one another. She sat up and looked at the two of them sleepily before Kara motioned for her to join them.

The girl stood and made her way to the balcony door that Kara was holding open for her. One hand holding onto her lion tightly and the other rubbing at her eyes, “Hey, Lanie-bear,” Kara cooed as she scooped the girl up and felt a small head lay down on her shoulder, “We didn’t wake you did we?”

The girl shook her head and then looked between the two of them. She smirked after a moment and Kara laughed, “You have something to ask us, darling?” Lena asked her as she reached up and trailed her fingers through Lanie’s hair.

“No, I’m pretty sure you two are dating,” Lena’s blush answered her question and Lanie smiled widely and turned to Kara, “Can I call you Aunt Kara?” She asked with the most adorable pout and smile combination Kara had ever seen. Her eyes filled with tears and she met teary green eyes full of love momentarily to receive a nod.

“You can call me anything you want, Lanie,” Kara whispered as she hugged the girl to her.

“Can I call you Supergirl?” She asked and received only Lena’s sharp laugh and Kara’s shocked squeak in response.


End file.
